


Hot for the Teacher

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Insecurity, Jealousy, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek goes meet Casey at work and finds out he has competition.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Hot for the Teacher

Derek struts happily through the rather-empty hallways of a private school, whistling as he walks. Hair on point, dressed finely with shirt and slacks, a bouquet of flowers in hand, he felt like a romantic lead in one of Casey’s movies.

Casey. Just the person he was off to see. It was February 14th, Valentine’s Day, and no way better to spend the day than with his favourite fiancée.

Yeah, funny how all that animosity and contrariety turned out to be very explosive sexual tension, one they explored _very_ thoroughly during their years of college.

Yet, those days were behind them. Not the sex, there was plenty of that still, but college. He graduated Film school and shortly after, thanks to some familial investment, was able to start his own producing company, while Casey, with her English degree, was off to her fourth year as a high school teacher at a reasonably prestigious school in Scarborough.

As he passes, more than a few high schoolers, mostly girls, stop and gawk at him, and he smirks confidently. Yeah, it was lecherous, no, he would not pick up any of those girls, but damn, he still got it.

Before he could reach Casey’s classroom, however, he managed to cross paths with her.

She stood tall on the hallway with a pair of students, wearing a pencil skirt and a white shirt that made her look like a stern teacher from a porn movie, and that reminded him how much he enjoyed tearing those off of her every night when she came home.

God, she was beautiful.

As the teens scurried off, he walked quietly behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Hey, Princess.” He greeted, kissing her on the cheek. “How you doin’?”

Casey laughed softly. “I was waiting for you.”

“Well, I’m here now, ready to do your bidding.” He turned her around to face him, smirked and then offered her the flowers. “For m’lady.”

The brunette beamed. “Oh, Der! They’re beautiful. Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome. So, can we go now? I have a reservation for us.” He responded, sultry.

“Sure, let me just stop by my room to grab my bag.” She nodded, dragging him by the hand.

“Perhaps we could do something else in your room…” He suggested.

It earned him a swat in the shoulder.

“You’re impossible today, Derek.”

The man laughs, good-naturedly. “It’s you who makes me crazy.”

As they reach her door, his hands are on the sides of her waist, holding tightly on the seam of her skirt, making her giggle wickedly.

When they enter the room and Casey walks to her desk to unlock the drawer and pick up her purse, Derek notices a card resting neatly on top of it.

“Case?” He asks.

“Hm?” She responded, absent-mindedly.

He picks up the card. “What is this?”

“Oh, no…” She breathes out, rather sadly. “May I see it?”

Derek handed the card to her and Casey checked from whom it was from.

Her lips thinned. “This is from Gordon, a boy in my class. He has… Well, I guess you could say he has a crush on me. I try to ignore, to not embarrass the poor kid, but that’s a little much. I guess I’ll have to talk to him about it tomorrow.”

The brown-haired man gaped. “Wait, _what_?! One of your students has a crush on you? And you never told me?!”

He was aggravated, and that made Casey raise an eyebrow. “Der, you’re _jealous_?”

“No!” He denies it, too strongly. Recomposing himself, he starts over. “No, I am not jealous. I just would have liked to know.”

“Well, I just didn’t think it was important.” She shrugged. “It’s just a schoolboy’s crush. It’ll go away on its own soon enough. It happened before, and it never became a problem.”

“It happened _before_?!” His pitch, by then, was loud enough to be heard on the hallway.

Casey was less than amused. “Calm down, Derek. It’s nothing of importance.”

Before he could answer, a timid voice broke through the room. “Ms. MacDonald, everything’s alright?”

“Oh, hello, Gordon.” She said, calmly. The name perked his attention. “Everything’s alright, we were just leaving.”

Derek ignored the poignant tone of her voice and assessed the boy in the doorstep. He wore the school uniform and had a head of auburn hair, neatly combed, fair skin with a few freckles and clear eyes. Clearly a geek, but not the asthma-ridden, ugly type.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Gordon!” Derek said, with an evil glint. “We were just discussing what you left on the desk this afternoon.”

The boy’s cheeks flushed red with that, but he keeps his sights steady on the man before him.

“Ms. MacDonald, is this man upsetting you?” He asks, puffing his chest.

“Please!” Derek laughs derisively at the boy. “Like you could do anything against me!”

“ _Oh, Lord_ …” Casey exasperates. “That is quite enough! Let’s go, Derek! Gordon, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She pulls her fiancée by the arm, while he glares at the boy the whole time.

* * *

They do not utter a single word in the short drive between the school and their house, reservations and Valentine’s Day completely forgotten.

As they were entering the living room, Derek notes, “Did you see the gall of that kid?”

Casey shot him directly with the glare of death, all on the while her hands shook in absolute rage.

“Der-EK!” She shouts. “Are you fucking insane?! That was a _teenager_ , Derek! You threatened physical violence against a teenager!”

“Hey!” He defended. “That was one leering kid! For all I know, he could be staring up your blouse every time you talk to him!”

“Jesus Christ! Are you seriously jealous of a sixteen-year-old?!” She barked.

He scoffed. “Never. Why would I be jealous of a squirt like him? I was defending your honour.”

“I don’t need you to defend my honour, Derek!” She shouted. “God, that was my place of work! What if I did that to every blonde bimbo that came up to you hoping to score a gig, huh? I’d have to punch every actress in Canada!”

“That’s very different and you know it.” He responded.

“How come? Because it’s you and not me?!” She taunted.

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but he kept himself from saying anything, because it was most likely that he would concur with that line of thought.

“Oh, _God_ , they’re gonna fire me over this, aren’t they?” She wailed, anxiously. “Of course, they are going to fire me! And that’s all your fault!”

“C’mon, Case. They won’t fire you.” He tried to console her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

It was not well-received.

“Don’t _touch_ me.” Casey glared. “I’m going to bed. Don’t you dare trying to sleep there tonight!”

“But, Case! The sofa is too small!” He complains.

“Bend your legs!”

He sighed. “Can I at least have a pillow and some covers?”

“Fuck you!”

She shut the door to their bedroom.

* * *

Around three in the morning, the door to their bedroom creaked, and a corporeal mass wormed their way inside. They laid on the bed and reached an arm across her waist.

“I’m still mad with you.” Casey said.

“I know.” Derek breathed out. “Look, I’m sorry for being an ass, and for jeopardizing your job.”

“Then why did you do it?” She barked.

The man sighed. “Look, I… I didn’t think anyone would like you.”

“ _What_?!” She screamed and shot up the bed. “Am I so disgusting to the point _no-one_ would ever find me attractive? Is that what you’re saying?!”

“Of course not, Casey.” He responded, calmly. “It’s that… Look, you’re beautiful, I love you, but I thought only I could see that. Back in high school and in college, you never catch many eyes, and I just started to believe you were an acquired taste and I never would have to worry about someone taking you away from me.

“The truth is…” The man breathed, and then started over. “The truth is that I am terrified you’ll just wake up one day and decides I am not worth it. Having someone, even a private school twerp, want you just proves my point. You _can_ do better.”

She sighed. “Derek…”

“Don’t patronize me.” He grumbled.

“I’m not. I love you, okay. I won’t leave you, not for Gordon, not for anyone. Even if you’re a moron and cost me my job.”

He tightened his hold on her. “I don’t believe you.”

The girl laughed. “Well, then I will have to say it until you do.”

“That would be nice.”

“I love you.” She said, earnestly.

“I love you, too.” He responded, and then amended. “So that means I can sleep here tonight?”


End file.
